


Just Another Story

by LiaIsInLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Niall, Best Friends, Excessive Swearing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Louis is an asshole in this, Louis-centric, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall-centric, Scars, Stupidity, but not really, niall and Louis are best friends, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaIsInLove/pseuds/LiaIsInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t mean to—“ Louis began but Niall cut him off in scornful disbelief.</p><p>“You didn’t mean to throw a water bottle at my face?” He made to raise his eyebrows, but that wound up stretching the cut open further and he hissed as the stinging sensation intensified.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis accidentally hurts Niall and thinks it's hilarious and Niall is angry at him (but not really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Story

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what! There are NO trigger warnings! Yes, you heard right; there are no trigger warnings, which means that I actually managed to write a happy story. That's right my lovelies, this story is not angsty, it is not sad and depressing, it does not involve death, and it is indeed fluff! 
> 
> I had to write a short story for one of my classes and I decided to turn it into a fanfic. So here you have it, my sweet darlings. Here's a story that will not make you incredibly sad and hopeless. I really hope that you all like it.

“You fucking asshole!” Niall shouted, clutching a hand to his stinging forehead where beads of blood had begun to form beneath his fingers. “What the fuck did you do that for?” He demanded, glaring at Louis. The cut on his head was throbbing and he was angry because it was right in the center of his forehead and he knew it would absolutely leave a scar.

Louis, who had been in the midst of killing himself laughing at the apparent hilarity of the situation, wheezed out between his gales of laughter, “S-sorry!” He was bent double clutching his sides as he attempted to recapture his breath.

Niall snorted in irritation, “Why would you do that, you asshole?”

“I didn’t mean to—“ Louis began but Niall cut him off in scornful disbelief.

“You didn’t mean to throw a water bottle at my face?” He made to raise his eyebrows, but that wound up stretching the cut open further and he hissed as the stinging sensation intensified.

Dissolving once more into a fit of raucous laughter, Louis howled in mirth. “I wasn’t aiming for your face,” he snorted, after a moment.

“Well what the fuck were you aiming for, then?” Niall snapped.

“I dunno; I wasn’t really consciously aiming for anything in particular, you know? Just maybe like your stomach or sommat,” Louis admitted a little sheepishly, though he was still grinning broadly, no doubt amused to no end at his own mistake.

“My stomach?” Niall deadpanned. Louis nodded blithely by means of a response, evidently not possessing even a morsel of guilt or shame. Sighing in resigned exasperation at Louis’ idiocy—but then again, it didn’t really surprise Niall because he knew Louis was an immature little twat who was incapable of acting like the twenty-one year old that he was, instead constantly bouncing around like a hyperactive pre-pubescent twelve year old hell-bent on being as bothersome as humanly possible—Niall rolled his eyes, muttering in a flat voice, “I don’t know what’s more pathetic, Lou: the fact that you can’t fucking aim for shit, or that you thought it would be a good idea to chuck a fucking water bottle as hard as you could at me from three feet away.”

Pressing his palm more firmly to the prickling wound, which had begun to sear rather painfully, Niall scrutinized Louis, regarding the impish glint in his clear blue eyes warily (he had been on the wrong side of far too many of Louis mischief and escapades to not be vigilant and at least mildly suspicious of that devious light that gleamed in his eyes and invariably led to someone having some sort of accident or misfortune). Louis, for his part looked entirely unabashed as he once more burst into a fit of brazen cackles, his elfin features alight in his glee.

Grumbling darkly, Niall turned away with a muttered, “Asshole.” He shoved past Louis and was on his way to the bathroom to inspect the damage in the mirror when he felt something wet on his brow. Pulling his hand away from his head, Niall’s suspicions were confirmed at the sight of his crimson covered fingers. Just then, an uncomfortably warm liquid dripped down his nose. Wonderful. He was bleeding. Cursing under his breath, Niall clapped his hand back to the wound and hastened to the bathroom. After flicking on the light, he leaned into the mirror and lowered his hand. Instantly blood seeped down his face, oozing from a fairly deep gash smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Jesus Christ. Who knew a disposable plastic water bottle could do so much damage.

The cut was huge and was going to leave an incredibly noticeable scar and he was going to have to put up with stupid Harry Potter jokes from Louis and the others for years. Just thinking of that reminded him of exactly who had put him in this situation in the first place: his supposed best mate who seemed to think it was funny to throw things at people’s—namely Niall’s—faces. “Louis,” he growled. He was going to murder Louis.

Pausing only to snatch a handful of toilet tissue, which he pressed to his forehead, Niall stormed back into the common room, his normally pale cheeks flushed pink in anger. “You asshole! Look what you did,” snarled Niall, getting very close to Louis and removing the wad of toilet tissue. “ _Look_ ,” he hissed venomously, pointing to the slash on his forehead. “Look at this, you fucking asshole!”

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of the rather large amount of blood running down Niall’s face. “Shit, you’re bleeding, Ni,” he mumbled stupidly, dumbstruck and evidently not sure what to do or say.

“Wow, thanks, I had no idea,” Niall sneered. “God, you’re such a fucking asshole! Why would you throw a fucking water bottle at my face? My face? My fucking _face_! Anywhere else, I wouldn’t give a shit, but my face! Now I’m going to look like an idiot with a big scar in the middle of my forehead. You’re such an asshole, I hate you!” Niall ranted at Louis, voice growing louder and louder with each word, gesturing wildly as he tended to do when speaking passionately. “God, I hate you so much, you’re literally an asshole!”

Throughout this, Louis had remained silent, allowing him to rant, having learned early on that Niall was one hundred percent all bark and zero bite and he would always curse and yell about how angry he was until he got it out of his system, but he was actually a giant puppy inside and would never do anything more than rage and rant to his mates, and cuss up a storm any sailor would be proud of. Niall needed to shout and swear and profess his undying hatred before he could calm down, that’s just how it was. And so Louis stepped back and let him ride out the waves of his anger, fully aware that Niall wasn’t even genuinely angry, he just needed an excuse to get all of his pent up energy out, and in these types of situations, he did have a bit of a flare for the dramatics.

When Niall’s yelling began to subside, Louis moved forward. He gently inspected the cut, murmuring softly, “Jeez, that water bottle did a number on you. I still don’t even know how though, it’s literally just a plastic water bottle. How did it even cut you in the first place?”

Niall rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, maybe it’s because you chucked it as hard as you could _at my face,_ ” he spat, though his voice held no real anger and he knew they both were well aware of it. But Niall had had one hell of a week, and was stressed and frustrated beyond belief, so he really just needed a way to release the turmoil of emotions that had built up inside of him, and, if he was being honest, he had to admit that he did enjoy being a bit of a drama queen and pitching a tantrum when he was with Louis. Because he was normally so accommodating and, always did what everyone else wanted him to do, and made sure never to draw unnecessary attention to himself. So when he was with his best mates, particularly Louis, he sometimes couldn’t help himself from letting loose and making a bit of a scene. And Louis understood this.

When it came down to it, Louis understood Niall so well and, though he may act like an unruly little shit sometimes (most of the time), he was always there for Niall when he needed him. He was Niall’s best mate, after all. And Niall knew that he could rely on him for anything (as long as it didn’t involve throwing and aiming). Anyways, Niall was going to make the most of this scar and use it to humiliate and guilt-trip Louis at any and every possible opportunity. Indeed, he was already planning what he would say to Louis’ future children to cause the maximum possible embarrassment for Louis.

In all honesty, Niall didn’t actually care that he now was going to have a scar for years to come. It really didn’t bother him; he had plenty of other scars so what was adding one more to his collection. Plus Niall genuinely believed that scars are beautiful and make people unique because there’s a story to be told behind every scar, and scars are the marks life leaves upon your body, depicting your individual story. This scar was just another story etched into his skin. And when all was said and done, now Niall would always have a snippet of his and Louis’ story remembered forever upon his skin, so he’s really not too upset. He won’t ever forget their friendship, the memories they shared, or the great times they had together. He would never admit it to Louis, but he’s actually secretly kind of glad about that.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I've never written anything happy--or just not incredibly depressing and hope-lacking before--so I would love to know what you thought of it. Good, bad neutral, I would really appreciate any feedback. Thanks!
> 
> On another note, this is entirely based on a true story (so yes, I do actually have a fairly noticeable scar in the middle of my forehead from my idiot best friend chucking a water bottle at my face (we were joking around but she's still an idiot for throwing it at my face)) so please don't throw plastic water bottles at people's faces because they actually can hurt like a bitch. 
> 
> If you ever need someone to talk to, or encourage you, or believe in you, or you just need a friend, I am always here for you. So please don't ever think that you are alone, because you are not. You can always find me on tumblr at lia-is-in-love.tumblr.com
> 
> I love you all so much and I hope that each and every one of you find the happiness and peace in life that you deserve. I hope you all have a lovely day!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> -Lia


End file.
